Chapter 3
Witch Hunt is the 3rd chapter of Jung-man Cho's Witch Hunter. Tasha and Xing attempt to fight off Aria and are later joined by Tarras Doberg, together managing to destroy all of Aria's supporters. In North's castle, North orders Varete to deal with East. Tasha attempts to convince Aria to go with him, but right before he could, Varete appears and restrains Tasha. Summary In a flashback, Aria is seen receiving a present, earrings, from Tasha, while Tasha is thinking "I couldn't protect her". Aria is now currently seen wearing the same earrings given to her by Tasha. Tasha and Aria begin talking to each other but are interrupted by Xing. Aria's supporters, Aegis, attack Xing for interrupting their conversation. Aria then asks Tasha to become her supporter, but Tasha attempts to remove Aria's hat. Aegis automatically attacks Tasha and Aria states she will keep killing until Tasha gives up. Xing attacks Aria out of nowhere, punching her into a wall. Xing apologies to Tasha for attacking Aria, to which Tasha replies to get ready and how it starts now. A laser beam is shot out from where Aria is towards Tasha and Xing. Aria is glad that they managed to survive one of her attacks. Tasha starts explaining the properties of the disks, stating how one disk is equivalent to one A-Class WH. Tasha reveals that his master, Edea Florence, an S-Class WH was defeated by Aria, which makes Xing freak out. Tasha shoots Xing with a tranquilizer in order to calm him down. Tarras suddenly attacks Aria, much to Tasha and Xings surprise. The three WHs team up against Aria. Varete is seen at North's castle after North summoned her. North orders her to make sure her plans go smoothly and to make sure "that person clearly understands that this is my knight", which caused Varete to leave. North wonders how long East will meddle with her affairs. Aria's two supporters are seen destroyed, along with Xing and Tarras panting and lying on the floor after being hit by a tranquilizer shot by Tasha. Tasha orders Aria to go back with him, to which Aria replies she has no place to go back to. Tasha then states he will take Aria back, even by force and that their mother is waiting for them at their home. Varete suddenly appears and restrains Tasha with her supporter. Varete begins manipulating Aria in to believing her mother wasn't waiting for her. Tasha summons his Desert Eagle Custom and uses it to blast free from Varete's Abyss. Tasha then appears wounded while stating he will take back his sister. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights and Events *Tasha Godspell, Xing Bairong and Tarras Doberg vs. Aria Godspell(Started and Concluded) *Tasha Godspell vs. Varete (Started) Magic, Abilities and Skills used Magic used *Shadow Manipulation Skills used *Shinsok (신속 Sinsog) *Earth Flower (대지의 꽃 Daejiui Kkoch) Weapons Used *Mana Gun Colt Custom (마탄총 콜트 커스텀 Matanchong Kolteu Keoseuteom) *Desert Eagle Custom (데져스트 이글 커스텀 Dejyeoseuteu Igeul Keoseuteom) Category:Chapters